


One Word

by BrokenHallelujah



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHallelujah/pseuds/BrokenHallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor only needs the one word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

**If someone asked Connor to sum his brother up in one word, he'd say without even considering; Amazing.**

**Amazing how he'd always find Connor even if he was trying not to be found.**

_The shrill sound of a phone ringing cut through the comfortable silence, and Connor knew. Knew it was Murphy, even though he'd pointedly told the idjit he was having 'alone time' with Elise and did not want to be bothered. On the third ring he stubbed out his cigarette and snatched up the receiver. "How'd ye get this number? I toldja I'd meet y' at the bar when we were finished." His tone was thick with agitation, never-mind that he was in fact finished, Murphy needed to learn to respect Connor's needs. There was silence for a moment, almost as if the caller were considering their response, before a breathy chuckle filtered through the line._

_"Are y' busy?"_

**Amazing how quickly he got into trouble when Connor wasn't there to keep him straight, or egg him on and back him up. It really just depended on the situation.**

_"Why, what'd ye do?" Batting away venturing hands, he shifted to press a kiss to the girl's temple before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to pull on his jeans._

_"I got bored. Sorta told this guy I was a queer. He an' his friends di'n't like tha' too much."_

**Amazing, the things he comes up with to solve a problem. Whether or not they worked was one thing, but the fact he even thought it an option...**

_"Now why would ye go an' do a thing like that?" He stood, shuffling through the discarded clothing strewn about the room, looking for and juggling the phone to pull on his shirt. Turning, he searched Elise's eyes for understanding and smiled as he found it. He knew that she understood them. Knew that when push came to shove, he would always choose Murphy._

_Another chuckle. "Well he said I was bein' sweet on his lady -- I was, but that's not the point. He said he an' his friends di'n't appreciate it. They're some big ol' boys, Conn, an' ye told me t' behave meself, so I lied. They di'n't like that either."_

_"Augh, ye dumb bastard. Nothing will happen, you're at our bar."_

_"Well y'see...that's th' thing. I got bored there. Everyone was askin' where y' were. So I sort of decided to go to a bar by Boston U." Connor could almost hear the sheepish smile that more than likely adorned Murphy's lips. A bar by the college? What the hell was Murphy thinking? He wasn't safe there on his own._

_"On my way." One boot, then the other, a stolen kiss, and he was out the door._

**Amazing how, just like that, he had Connor doing anything for him. With him. A look, a sigh, or just the subtext in his words. He had that effect on a lot of people, but Connor suffered it tenfold.**

_The night was cool as he searched the streets for the place Murphy had holed himself up in, and it only took a second for him to spot his brother. In the middle of a circle of five large, corn-fed motherfuckers. Parking on the side of the road, he watched a moment as Murphy was shoved to and fro between the group, stumbling from the force of the pushes and the alcohol that more than likely aided in his predicament. Grumbling, he exited the vehicle and made his way past the small gathering of onlookers, into the ring of offenders and caught Murphy's arm in a firm grip as he toppled forward. Steadying him, he gave him the once-over, looking for injuries. A sigh of relief at having found none, and his gaze was settled sternly._

_He realized then that he'd been tricked. Murphy had come here intentionally, so Connor would have to abandon his plans and save his brother's hide. That alone didn't tick him off near as much as the fact that Murphy knew it'd work. "Ye made me up an' leave, just t' come save your drunk arse? Ye wanker! We're goin' home, an' then I'll give ya a thrashing meself!"_

_"And just who are you, the little fairy's fucking faggot boyfriend?" The tallest one, obviously the leader, jeered. The group eyed the newcomer with a mix of disgust and hostility, comments rising to mirror their superior._

_Connor glanced about, obviously annoyed, and snorted. Murphy looked to him, a silent question of when to swing in his eyes. But the answer never came. Instead, Connor released the captive limb and cupped Murphy's cheeks, planting a kiss on those slightly parted lips._

**Amazing how his twin tasted, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Whiskey and cigarettes, and an almost cinnamon taste that he knew was distinctly Murphy.**

_What had started as a distraction became somewhat skewed as those lips moved against his after a shocked moment, spurring his own into moving almost of their own accord. Despite starting it, his mind was still playing catch-up, and he found his own liquid courage in the form of Murphy's tongue sliding along his own. It lasted for but for a few heartbeats, and as they parted he shot a glance at the tallest. "What if I am? What're ye going t' do?"_

_The burly man held up his hands in surrender. Such a bold display spoke volumes and showed they were not afraid to back it up, even against the odds. Connor watched him step aside, sending a silent thanks to the Heavens for that having worked, and damn near dragged a decidedly flushed Murphy out of the group while berating him quite colorfully. "Ye owe me BIG." was the last thing the patrons of the bar heard as the car doors slammed shut behind them._

**Amazing, because no matter what happens, Connor could never stay mad at him. And he knows Murphy would be there for him in a millisecond, all fists and fire, or soothing words and touches. And no force on Earth could sever that bond...And that's _amazing_.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing fanfiction for any fandom. Bear with me.


End file.
